The Journal and diary
by Nyistar
Summary: This takes place in my story Aang's sick chapter 5 Drunk Aang. You need to read it at least to understand.


The Journal and Diary.

This is from Aang's sick chapter 5: Drank Aang.

Read it to avoid confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.

As Aang took the diary he saw this baby blue medium size book. He was about to open the book but stopped and said "Are you sure you want me to read this?" Katara smiled and replied "Yes Aang, but skip to paper 20, anything before are just descriptions, things about everyone and arguments with Toph, Zuko and Sokka." Aang turned to the page. "Mine is just for the dreams so you can start from the beginning.

Aang's Journal

Katara began to read to herself. _This journal is about my dreams about my 'Forever girl' Katara of the Southern Water tribe._ Katara looked up at Aang and smiled. She felt the heat in cheeks; she knew she was blushing madly. She continued. _I know what you're thinking a fourteen year old boy dreaming about a girl, but they are not like that. I dream about my future with her. It is usually the same dream we get married and live in a modern looking Air temple; there are people there who are learning to living like Air nomads. When I see my home, I see Katara and I with a house full of little well behaved Air and Waterbender. I can't remember how many. I know see we and our children are happy. In real life i had more people tell me I needed a wife to have children to repopulate the Air nomads but I don't think I could put Katara through the pain of child bear. The monks me that child birth was nature but it is painful._ Katara smile cause of this his words. He cares so much, she thought and resumed with a smile dancing on her face._ I had many different dreams about us getting married in many place sometimes on the balcony, where one of the best moments of my life took place the day we kissed at the Jasmine Dragon. Some of them in the new Southern water tribe (I think it's not the Northern because of Krunk's wedding disaster, maybe).Sometimes in an Air temple by the Guru who thought me to master the Avatar state. I do sometimes have dreams about us kissing, while riding off into the sunset on Appa. I swear sometimes I can stop thinking about her. I wish I could make time go faster so i can be old enough to propose. I do have rare nightmares she says no but almost every dream she says yes. I know I will have a happy life with her. _Katara was finished and felt tears of joy racing down her cheeks.

Katara's diary

_Last night I dreamt about the best day of my life, the day I show Aang how I felt about him and that I was no longer confused. The kiss on the balcony was perfect. This was the first normal dream I had in weeks. Before you read you should know they are not exactly kid friendly if you understand. I know they say boys only think like this but I guess it is the hormones. My dream take place in different place: my room, his room, living room, in the forest and sometimes on Appa's saddle (I may dead if he reads this). _He stopped reading and looked at her with his face turning pure red with a blush and continued. _They are start out the same and usually in the South Pole. We are kissing_, _someone says they're cold, we end in_ _a bed under the covers and 'do it'. I don't know a lot about it but I know what to do and the result. My stupid brother says not to let Aang use me as some Air nomad baby making machine, but I know Aang well enough to not want me in pain, but if that was the only way to be with him I would take it in a heartbeat. I do have good dreams about him proposing to me, (I would say yes in a split second), about our wedding which is in Ba sing se in my dreams and us raising a family of little Air and Waterbenders, I know he feels the same way. _Aang was smile without control she shared his thought of the future. _I have few nightmare when I he is not with me, he dies in them; if that would happen, I would not know what to do. Most of my nightmares when he is here are that he breaks up with me and goes and marries a fan girl, I sometimes he marries Toph (Thinking about that I may throw up). I know he love me but sometimes I'm just so insecure. _Aang finished and looked at Katara who had just finished his and was crying. He did not know he was crying too.

"Did you read something you did not like, I'm so sor-" Aang was cut off by Katara diving on him and pressed her lips hard on his. After a heated make out session they broke for air. Katara looked at him and said "You sound like a romantic and would say yes without think twice." Aang hugged her and said "You have no reason to be insecure, fan girls are crazy and Toph is not my type; I like this sweet, caring and sensitive girl who is the most beautiful girl I ever met, she is a master waterbender and has blue eyes and a cute small smile, her name is Katara." Aang said and whispered the last part. "I love you Aang." Katara said while crying tears of joy. Aang, who realised he was crying like Aang said "I love you so much, Katara." He said while hugging her.

* * *

Ok hope you i liked it and i think I'm going to work on The truth game tomorrow


End file.
